teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Dragons, Part 1
"Enter the Dragons", Part 1 is the twelfth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) so-called "Lost Season", which takes place after Season 4 of the series but aired after its sequel Fast Forward. Characters Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ancient One (David Chen) *Tengu Shredder (Scottie Ray) **Re-animated Foot Soldiers **Kappa Tengu *Foot Mystics **Wind Mystic (Brian Maillard) **Metal Mystic (Sean Schemmel) **Earth Mystic (Sean Schemmel) **Fire Mystic (Sean Schemmel) **Water Mystic (Brian Maillard) Secondary Characters * April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) * Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) * Earth Protection Force ** Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) ** Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) * Foot Clan **Karai (Karen Neil) ** Dr. Chaplin (Zachary Mastoon) **Tall Karai aide ** Foot Ninja * Purple Dragons ** Hun (David Zen Mansley) ** Ruffington (Marc Diraison) ** Vang * Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala (David Moo) **Adam McKay (Britton Herring) **Joi Reynard (Rebecca Soler) **Tora Yoshida (David Chen) * Justice Force ** Ananda ** Silver Sentry (Terence Archie) ** Metal Head (Wayne Grayson) ** Chrysalis ** Tsunami ** Nobody (Sean Schemmel) ** Raptarr (Marc Diraison) ** Nano Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Leonardo: The end has come. One of the most evil forces known to man walks the earth. The Demon Shredder has risen and his dark magic spreads. Soon, it's going to engulf the entire planet. And it starts here: our own New York, transformed into a nightmare world. From within the Shredder's fortress the evil one has given his orders and his undead minions are on the march. His power grows with every passing minute, with every second. So we have gathered our forces for a final confrontation with his dark legions. We must somehow find a way to defeat them so that we can infiltrate the Shredders stronghold and make our way up to his throne room where even more horrors and arch-fiend are sure to await us. Not to mention, the Mystic Ninjas, who stand guard over their master. The odds are overwhelming but we have no choice. It's now, or never. And thus the final battle begins. And the word 'final' never sounded so terrifying. Plot Synopsis ---- The demonic Shredder has transformed New York City into a nightmare version of Feudal Japan and the rest of the world is next! But the Turtles have a plan, and if it takes allying themselves with some of their deadliest enemies to bring the fight to the Shredder, so be it… because if they fail, there is no tomorrow. The Foot Mystics were destroyed by the Turtles, the Ninja Tribunal Acolytes and Karai and prepares the epic fight against the Shredder. Karai, having taken on the mantle of the Shredder, had a link to sap his energies to weaken him so that they could separate his helmet and gauntlet. But as Shredder was rendered unconscious, Hun kicked him to make sure that he was dead, but Shredder woke up and threw him. The Shredder then transported Splinter, the Ancient One, and the Turtles outside, where he rode on a demon horse, was armed with a trident and prepared for the hunt. Quotes (Leo returns Gunshin to Faraji) Leo: '''Faraji? This is yours. '''Faraji: '''No Leonardo. I- 'Leo': You are the rightful owner. I was only taking care of Gunshin in your absence. 'Leo':''' Okay, let's get started. We asked you all here because everything going on in the city, the transformations, the monsters, it's all the work of an ancient, resurrected demon. The original Shredder, from the fourth century AD. His power is growing by the minute. The evil that transformed this city is spreading over the world. The ENTIRE world. Whether we like it or not, we're all in this TOGETHER. Trivia *This episode is ranked #4 on the TMNT Top Ten. *Leo gives Gunshin back to Faraji as he was only using it in his absence. *Leo reveals to their friends and foes that Shredder is an Utrom. Gallery * Enter the Dragons, Part 1/Gallery Video File:TMNT s05e12 Enter the Dragons Part 1 External links *"Enter the Dragons, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Lost season episodes Category:Season 5 episodes